


Once in Purgatory, Twice on Earth

by sarasaurusrex



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, First Kiss, M/M, Post-Purgatory (Supernatural), Purgatory, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:07:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29887077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarasaurusrex/pseuds/sarasaurusrex
Summary: A short drabble on how Dean and Benny shared their first kiss—and more importantly, what happened after.For SPN Kink Bingo
Relationships: Benny Lafitte/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 9





	Once in Purgatory, Twice on Earth

**Author's Note:**

> I made a horrifying realization the other day: I haven't written any DeanxBenny :O 
> 
> Beta-ed by the brilliant [museaway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/museaway/pseuds/museaway) !

Dean wasn’t a prideful man, but there were a few things he knew he was good at. Among them were fixing cars, killing monsters, and kissing. From his teenage years on, kissing had always come easily to him. He’d known right away it was something he was good at, and he prided himself on it. In fact, he’d only met a few people in his life who were as good as, if not better than, him. One of those people was Benny Lafitte.

Purgatory was a strange situation all around, but it was all the more strange when Dean teamed up with a vampire to escape. Benny was unlike any vampire he’d ever met. Hell, he was unlike any human he’d met. He wasn’t sure how it happened—maybe it was the adrenaline of Purgatory; the pure, carnal instincts they were forced to tap into to survive—but after no time at all Benny had crept into Dean’s mind like a wild vine, blossoming in dark and unexpected places. Luckily Dean was too busy fighting for his life to confront these thoughts. But then, one cold, grey night, they shared an accidental glance across the dying fire, and the next thing Dean knew they were ravaging each other like the very monsters they were running from. It made sense to Dean that it had happened in Purgatory; it was almost an excuse. It wasn’t until afterward when Benny pulled Dean into a kiss, sweating and filthy from the forest floor, that Dean felt human for the first time since he’d entered Purgatory. 

Months later (or maybe years, Dean wasn’t sure) he and Benny were topside and everything had changed. The ferocity of Purgatory was gone and everything had softened. Suddenly they couldn’t take their hands off of each other. It wasn’t about the sex—although Dean had known that from the start. It was about the long hours spent alone together, kissing.

Although every sensory experience had been heightened in Purgatory, somehow kissing was infinitely better on Earth. Dean would kiss himself stupid with Benny, slowly devouring his lips and tongue, letting time spiral like it had in Purgatory. But on Earth, it was sweeter. Everything was warm and tender, and it felt even more deliciously sinful. At times it seemed Benny’s inhuman hunger, awakened by being brought back to the world of the living, could be satiated by Dean’s saliva alone. Dean wasn’t complaining. He didn’t have nightmares of Purgatory when he fell asleep in Benny’s arms. It was bliss.

Dean secretly looked forward to their meetups, even when they only lasted a few hours in a motel room or the backseat of the Impala. He dreaded the day he’d have to tell Sam where he was disappearing to, but he’d worry about that later. For now, Dean and Benny had all the time in the world, and Dean was determined to make the most of it, one kiss at a time.


End file.
